Ferienpost
by Lenushka
Summary: Lily und James schreiben während der Ferien Briefe. Wird mehr daraus?


Ferienpost 

1. Kapitel: Von Briefen und Muffins

Es war am Anfang der wohlverdienten Ferien, als eines Tages eine Eule durch Lily Fenster flog. Lily sah die Eule neugierig an. Sie war eine ganz gewöhnliche Eule, auf den ersten Blick. Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte sie James Potters Eule Artemis. Sie band die Pergamentrolle los und dankte der Eule. Voller Spannung entrollte sie das Papier:

2. Juli:

Hey Lily-Süße. Wie geht's dir, was machst du so? Ich find es furchtbar langweilig. Niemand da, den ich ärgern kann.

Lily musste lächeln und schrieb eine Antwort:

3. Juli, 8:00:

Soso, Potter. Du langweilst dich. Und ich soll dir dabei helfen? Na wohl kaum!

Sie lächelte immer noch, als sie den Brief abschickte.

Als James Potter am späten Nachmittag den Brief erhielt, musste er grinsen. Das war eben Lily. Er vermisste ihre Wortgefechte, obwohl die Ferien erst angefangen hatten. Er schrieb zurück:

3. Juli, 16:00:

Hast du schon, gestern nacht in meinen Träumen!

PS: Was trägst du, wenn du schläfst?

Am nächsten Tag kam die Antwort:

4. Juli:

Potter!! Kannst du nicht an etwas anderes denken, als an deine Hormone?

PS: Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!

Aber es ist nicht viel.

PPS: Hast du nicht Sirius oder Lupin zum Nerven? Warum ich??

Lily konnte nicht verstehen, warum er erst am nächsten Tag antwortete. Aber sie freute sich, dass er überhaupt schrieb.

5. Juli, morgens:

Es liegt nun mal an den Genen. Nie aufgeklärt worden??? Na, na. Das wollen wir aber mal nachholen. Mit Praxisunterricht in Hogwarts!!

PS: Ich glaub, ich komm dich in den Ferien noch besuchen. Das hört sich gut an.

Ich trag auch nicht viel. Wir passen gut zusammen, Süße!

PPS: Die kommen erst noch. Bis dahin bin ich allein. Mit meinen Eltern. Du kannst dir nicht

vorstellen, wie langweilig die sind! Und weil du einfach hinreisend aussiehst, wenn du

dich ärgerst!

Lily las den letzten Satz zweimal und lief anschließend rot an. Wie konnte er es wagen? Aber er fand sie hinreisend!

Bevor sie ins Bett ging, schrieb sie zurück:

5. Juli, abends:

Danke Potty-Bärchen, aber ich verzichte!

PS: Bloß nicht!

PPS: Glaub mir, ich weiß, was langweilige Eltern sind. Sie freuen sich die ersten paar Tage über meine Schulnoten und dann wollen sie mit mir Museen besuchen gehn! Und meine Schwester nervt auch nur. „Lily tu dies, tu das, du siehst hässlich aus....!"Hast du Geschwister, Potter?

James Gesicht nahm einen verzückten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Potty-Bärchen"! Er beantwortete sofort den Brief, während er noch frühstückte.

6. Juli, morgens:

Ooch, Lily-Mäuschen. Ich könnt dir soviel erklären! Du brichst mir das Herz!

PS: Das werden wir ja noch sehn!

PPS: Du kannst mir wirklich leid tun. Nein, ich hab keine Geschwister, aber manchmal hab

ich das Gefühl, meine Eltern arbeiten noch mal dran. Und, Lily-Süße, du bist nicht

hässlich. Lass dir von der dummen Kuh nichts einreden.

6. Juli, abends:

Oh, du armes Potty-Hirschlein. Das tut mir ja so leid. Sicher findest du bald Trost bei jemandem.

PS: Ich warte....

PPS: Danke James, das war mitunter das Netteste, was du je zu mir gesagt hast. Und, Petunia

Ist wirklich eine dumme Kuh!

Mit einem Lächeln parfümierte Lily den Brief mit einem zarten Hauch Eau de Toilette.

James roch an dem Brief. Es roch nach Lilys Lieblingsduft. Es roch gut. Sehr gut sogar.

7. Juli, morgens:

Ich könnte nur bei dir Trost finden, mein Püppchen.

PS: Ich wird schneller da sein, als du denken kannst.

PPS: Wenn ich bei dir bin, dann wird ich deiner Schwester mal zeigen, was es heißt, wenn

jemand eine Gryffindor beleidigt!

Lily betrachtete den Brief eingehend. Und noch eingehender die kleine, rote Nelke, die an dem Brief befestigt war. Für Lily sprach sie Bände.

7. Juli, abends:

Süß, Potter.

PS: Ich denke ziemlich schnell, Potty-Bärchen!

PPS: Seit wann kümmerst du dich darum, wenn andere mich beleidigen? Du ärgerst mich doch

auch!

Lily hatte ein kleines Päckchen mitgeschickt. Arme Eule. Sie bekam auch ein Stück von dem übergroßen Muffin. James musste zugeben, dass auch Muggle backen konnten.

8. Juli, morgens:

Danke Evans.

PS: Dann denk doch ein bisschen langsamer, dauert noch eine kleine Weile....

PPS: Ich habe mich immer darum gekümmert, wenn dich jemand beleidigt. Erinnere dich an

die unzähligen Beleidigungen der Slytherins und an meine unzähligen Wutausbrüche.

Ich würde dich nie ernsthaft beleidigen!

8. Juli, abends:

Immer doch, Potter!

PS: Ich kann nicht langsam denken, Süßer. Mein Gehirn ist so veranlagt, dass es nur nachts

Langsamer arbeitet.

Kennst du meinen Lieblingsspruch? „Gute Mädchen kommen in den Himmel, böse

überall hin!"

PPS: Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen James.

Ich hab heute Mittag meinen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen! Ich bin Schulsprecherin!

Petunia hat vor lauter Wut das Haus verlassen!

9. Juli, morgens:

Das will ich auch hoffen, Evans!

PS: Dann musst du eines der bösen sein! Du besuchst mich nämlich jede Nacht in meinen Träumen. Du machst mich langsam echt wahnsinnig! Ich halt das bald nicht mehr aus!

PPS: Danke.

Das ist ja toll! Ich bin nämlich dein passendes Gegenstück! Wer hätte das

gedacht; zwei Schulsprecher aus Gryffindor! Malfoy und Snape werden sich die

Augen rot heulen!

PPPS: Du kannst übrigens öfters für mich backen.

9. Juli, abends:

Hoff aber nicht auf deine Praxisversuche.

PS: Uuh, uuh. Du kleiner Perversling! Ich will nicht wissen, was du da so von mir träumst!?

PPS: Oje! Wer hat dich denn da ausgesucht! Ich kanns nicht fassen. Du? Mister Ich-brech-den-

Strafarbeiten-Rekord?

Ich freu mich auf unsere – hoffentlich fruchtbare – Zusammenarbeit. Wie wär's. wenn wir

dieses Jahr zwei Bälle organisieren? Ich liebe Bälle!

PPPS: Na das würde dir so passen! Na gut, weil du's bist. Aber ich will keine Beschwerden hören!

War der kleine Strauß eine Bestechung???

Lily grinste. Briefe mit Potte schreiben machte viel mehr Spaß, als sie gedacht hätte. Weil sie wusste, wie gefräßig und immerhungrig er war, fiel der Muffin diesmal noch etwas größer aus.

10. Juli, morgens:

Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt!!

PS: Ich werd es dir auch nicht per Post erzählen, wer weiß, ob das

Ministerium nicht die Eulen abfängt.......

PPS: Also, ‚fruchtbar' wird unsere Zusammenarbeit auf jeden Fall sein!!

Das mit den Bällen is okay.

Lass dich von deiner Schwester nicht zu sehr ärgern.

PPPS: Vielleicht.

Ach ja, ich komm dann morgen und werd ne Weile bleiben.

Back schon mal!!!


End file.
